1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to animal kennels. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a kennel for medical or scientific examination of conscious animals. The kennel preferably has a trapezoidal shape that is configured to orient an animal along the centerline of the kennel for behavioral assays. The walls of the kennel are translucent and radiolucent in manner allowing visual observation and radiographic imaging in the lateral, anterior-posterior, and dorsal-ventral orientations.
2. General Background
Typical animal kennels are not well suited for behavioral and radiographic examination of freely behaving dogs and other animals. Most kennels comprise metal walls (often wire mesh) which obstruct radiographic imaging and visual observation. Additionally, most kennels have a rectangular floor plan, which doesn't sufficiently restrain animal head movement.
Some scientific examination procedures involve the observation of self-feeding and swallowing behaviors of animals such as dogs and cats. In some cases it is desirable to record such behaviors using videofluoroscopy or other radiographic imaging. During such examinations, it is desirable to maintain the animal in a particular orientation. Unfortunately, it is difficult to properly orient animals placed in traditional kennels. For example, videofluoroscopic swallow testing routinely requires the use of animal restraint and force-feeding techniques that significantly increase the risk of radiation exposure for technicians while causing anxiety, struggling, and unnatural behaviors in animals.